Elsa's lover
by Butterfly582
Summary: Elsa thinks she will never find love. Since she knows nothing about being in a relationship. But, after accidentally bumping into a handsome man at a ball. Elsa's life begin's to change. How will she handle these changes and new feelings? And how will Anna fare with having to share her sister? Please remember to R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friend! How was everyone's New Year? Mine was pretty good. Got to spend it with friends. But, as I have been on a Frozen binge lately. I decided to write a new Frozen story. About Elsa's new lover Kindle. I have mentioned Kindle in other Frozen stories. But, I wanted to get more into how they met and how their love blossomed. And how Anna felt about the whole thing. But, as always if you enjoy this story. Please let me know in the comments, Blessings, Butterfly582**

Anna was ready to explode. She was so excited for the ball she and Elsa would be throwing that night. Anna skipped through the ball room. While singing a happy tune. Elsa, who was helping the servants find places to put things. Watched her baby sister and just smiled and rolled her eyes. Elsa finally made her way over to Anna.

"Anna, I know you are excited. But, this is the fourth ball be have thrown this month. So, you would think you'd be all partied out." Elsa said.

"Never! After so many years of this ball room being empty and closed up. I will never get tired of throwing balls! Come on Elsa, be more excited. Who knows, maybe you will meet someone special tonight." Anna replied.

"Anna, you say that every time we throw any kind of party. Like I said before, I'm happy for you and Kristoff. But, I am not looking for love right now. I don't know the first thing about being in a relationship with another person."

"And you think I do? I almost married someone I had just met. I mean sure, Kristoff and I have been dating for a few months. But, I still don't have a clue on what to do. You just have to get into it. And you will learn along the way." Anna replied.

"Yes, well, the ball will be beginning soon. You want to look your best. Better go get ready and make sure Kristoff is ready." Elsa replied.

Anna grinned ear to ear, before darting out of the ball room. Elsa smiled, but than she sighed. Sure she had thought about love. But, there was no way a man would love her with how awkward she was. Elsa tried to tell herself that one day the right guy would come along. But, like she had told Anna, she didn't need love. So, even if the right guy never did come. Elsa knew she'd be happy either way.

Elsa finally shook the thought and went back to preparing for the ball.

 **So, I was just gonna make this a one shot. But, than I figured out that there was way more I wanted to write than I could possibly shove into a one shot. So, this will contain more than one chapter. But, that was chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review if you did. And I will post chapter 2 soon. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! I'm happy you are all enjoying this story. I wasn't sure how it would go as this just started as a random idea. Which I later decided to turn into a story for people to read. Also I can't promise I will be able to upload chapter's this quickly. I just have some free time right now. And wanted to get the next chapter up. But, as always if you enjoy please remember to R &R and let me know what you think. **

Soon every inch of the ball room was filled with people. Some dancing, some eating, some just talking, but everyone having a good time. Elsa sat on her thrown, with a smile on her face. As she watched Anna dance with Kristoff, while laughing and chating with other people. After some time, Anna made her way over to Elsa.

"Elsa, you've been sitting there for most of the ball. Come on, have some fun." Anna said.

"I'm perfectly fine watching everyone else have fun. But, if it will make you happy I will go help myself to some food. And maybe make my way over to the platter of chocolate." Elsa replied.

Elsa made her way over to the food table. And started to help herself to some of the many foods and sweets on offer. Being Queen and all, Elsa tried to keep a royal posture. All the while trying to shove chocolate into her mouth. After a couple of hand fulls of chocolate. Elsa needed a drink to wash it all down. So, she made her way to the punch area. There were a couple of people standing around talking. Elsa excused herself and got to the punch bowl.

She filled herself a glass and sighed a breath of re-leaf. As the drink helped the dryness in her mouth. Before Elsa could pull her glass away from her lips. She noticed to men pushing at each other. The man closer to her got pushed too hard. And ended up falling onto her. Causing her to stumble and spill her drink on her dress.

Elsa jumped back, as the man who looked horrified scrambled to his feet and tried to spat out a proper sentence.

"Y-Your Majesty, I-I'm s-s-sorry, m-my friend pushed me too hard. A-A-And I didn't see you there. Pleases except my apologizes" The man said.

"Oh, um, it's, um, fine, it's just a stain I can change. Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, yes, of cores, your Majesty. Again I am so sorry. It won't happen again." The man replied.

"It's okay, I have plenty of other dresses. It's not a big deal." Elsa replied.

"Right, yes, thank you, your majesty."

"Um, you can just call me Elsa."

"Oh, yes, um, I'm Kindle. It's so nice to be in the Queen's presents." Kindle replied.

Elsa looked Kindle over. He was a tall, well built man, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. Elsa was trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"Kindle? That is um, a nice name. A-Are you from Arendelle?"

"Yes ma'am, my father is the town black smith. I think he and my mother would have my head. If they found out I caused the Queen to spill punch on herself."

"Um, really it's not a big deal. I-It was very nice meeting you. I should go change." Elsa replied.

"Yes, of cores, um, will I have the pleasure of seeing you again?" Kindle asked.

Elsa tried not to blush bright red at the question. A man actually wanted to see her again?

"Um, y-yes, I mean, m-maybe I will see you in town sometime or at another ball. W-we have them quite often." Elsa replied.

"Yes, that would be lovely. My mother love's these balls. And would love to be able to come back." Kindle replied.

"Well, your family is always invited. I-I hope to see you at the next one."

" _What am I saying? I hope to see him again? I don't even know him!"_ Elsa thought to herself.

Kindle smiled for the first time. "Yes, me too, we will defiantly come again. I would love to see you again, Elsa." Kindle replied.

Elsa felt her face turning red. Without a goodbye to Kindle, she turned and headed for the nearest exit. Once out of the ball room. Elsa leaned against the wall. And slid to the floor. What had just happened?!

 **Well, that is chapter two. What did you all think. Please let me know in the comments. And I will try to upload chapter three when I can. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends! How are you all? I am happy you are all enjoying this story. Here is chapter three as promised haha. Please remember to let me know what you think. Blessings, Butterfly582**

Through out the next couple of days. Elsa, couldn't stop thinking about Kindle. She had seen tons of different men. Since they had opened the gates back up. But, none had stuck with her like Kindle. His grass green eyes, his pearly white smile, his dirty blond hair, his smooth, deep voice. Elsa couldn't get him out of her head! What was she suppose to do with these feelings?

Anna, had taken notice that her sister had been acting strange ever since the ball. Was she sick? Did someone bother her? Anna, knew she needed to find out.

One day, Anna made her way to Elsa's office. She knocked a few times. Before hearing a "come in" Anna walked in and found Elsa looking through a mountain of paper work.

"Elsa, do you have a minutes?" Anna asked, as she made her way into the office.

Elsa turned and faced her baby sister. She smiled softly, before pulling up a chair next to her.

"I guess I can take a break. I've been up to my ears in these papers since this morning. Do you need to talk about something?" Elsa asked.

"Well, yes, I want to ask you if you are okay. You, um, have seen, I don't know, off, since the ball. Did something happen at the ball?" Anna asked.

"Oh, um, no, no, nothing happened, I'm fine, really. I've just had a lot on my mind. Due to all this paper work and the trades that are coming up." Elsa replied.

"Are you sure? I saw you talking to someone at the ball. But, once you left the ball room. You didn't return until the ball was basically over. Who were you talking to at the ball?" Anna asked.

"Oh, um, that was just someone who accidentally bumped into me and caused me to spill punch on my dress. He was apologizing and we just talked for a few minutes." Elsa replied.

"You actually talked to a man? What was his name?"

Elsa sighed, "His name was Kindle, he is the son of the town black smith. But, it was nothing Anna. Really, we only talked for a few moments. And than I went to change."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't come back to the ball, or why your face is turning red, or why you are freezing the papers you are holding." Anna replied.

Elsa jumped and realized she had frozen the papers she had just had in her hands. And she felt her face to feel it was turning red from blushing.

Before Elsa could think what to do next. Anna jumped up from her chair.

"I knew it! You like that Kindle guy don't you?! And don't even try to lie to me!" Anna nearly yelled.

Elsa sighed, before slipping on a pair of gloves that she kept by her desk. When she couldn't control her ice powers.

"Okay, okay, fine, we did talk for more than a few moments. And okay, yes, maybe he said he wanted to see me again. And I might of thought he was cute. But, it's nothing series Anna. We hardly know each other."

"Oh! I can't believe it! You actually found someone who likes you! And who you actually like back! What happened to you didn't need love?" Anna asked.

"It's not love, Anna. I hardly know him. Like I said before you can't truly fall in love with someone you just met."

"But, it could turn into true love! When are you seeing him again? Have you set up another time see each other?" Anna asked.

"No, I said it'd be nice to see him at the next ball we throw. But, that doesn't mean he is coming. And I don't want you getting involved Anna. I can handle this on my own." Elsa replied.

"Hey, you got involved when I wanted to get married." Anna replied.

"Anna, you were trying to marry a man you just met. And, besides, I'm the older sister. It's my job to get involved in your life."

Anna seemed not to hear her sister. Because, she grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm so happy for you!" Anna squealed.

"Don't be to happy for me. Like I said, nothing series yet. But, for now I have to get back to my paper work. So, please go be giddy somewhere else." Elsa replied.

Anna jumped up and ran out of her sister's office. Elsa rolled her eyes and went back to the papers on her desk.

 **Well, what did you think? Let me know in the comments and I will try to post chapter 4 soon. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Friends! Sorry for the long wait! But, here is the next chapter. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. Here is chapter 4, please remember to R &R. Blessings, Butterfly582 **

Over the next few weeks. Elsa, could not get Kindle out of her head. She had tried to focus on paper work. And trades that were coming up. But, soon the feelings were to much to handle. Elsa didn't know what these new feelings were. She had never felt like this tortes anyone. So, this was a new experience for her.

Elsa, knew she couldn't wait until the next ball. She wanted to see Kindle again. She knew it was not proper for the Queen. To just make her way through town with no guards. So, Elsa, sent word to the town black smith. Inviting Kindle to a royal lunch.

Elsa knew she needed Anna and Olaf out of the castle. For a couple of hours. So, she met up with Kristoff. And asked him if he'd take them both out for a bit. Kristoff agreed and took both Anna and Olaf up to the mountains for a sleigh ride.

Elsa sat at the end of the long dinging hall table, with butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what to call this little get together. She knew Anna would call it a date. But, Elsa, wasn't ready to go that far yet. Like she had said before, she needed to get to know Kindle. Before she could call any of their get together's "date's". Soon one of the servants came into the room.

"Queen Elsa, Sir Kindle has arrived. Shall I bring him in?" The servant asked.

Elsa could only nod her head yes. Before standing up and waiting for Kindle to enter the room. Soon, he was brought into the dinging hall. He walked over and knelled at Elsa's feet.

"Hello, you're Majesty. Thank you for the invitation to lunch. It is an honor to dine with the Queen of Arendelle." Kindle said.

Elsa breathed deep to calm her nerves, before speaking. Thank you, Kindle, for coming. It is a pleasure to have you here. Please, take a seat."

Elsa sat herself back down. And watched as Kindle was seated by a servant. At first, both Elsa and Kindle ate in silence. But, Kindle finally cleared his throat catching Elsa's attention.

"May I ask, Queen Elsa. Why do I get the honor to dine with you?" Kindle asked.

Elsa tried not to blush. "Oh, um, I-I just wanted to see you again. I-I wanted to get to know you better. Since we didn't get to talk long at the ball." Elsa replied, regretting every word that exited her mouth.

"May I be honest with you?" Kindle asked.

Elsa nodded her head yes.

"I know this may seem pushy or to quick to admit. But, ever since the ball. I have not been able to stop thinking about you. I was looking foreword to the ball. Just so I could see you again. And I was over the moon when I found out you had invited me to dine with you." Kindle replied.

Elsa couldn't stop herself from blushing bright red. Knowing she had been feeling the same way. Elsa finally swallowed hard and looked up into Kindle's grass green eyes.

"I-I have to be honest. I have been feeling the same way. I-I have never felt this way before. I have met many men in the past. But, I have never felt feelings like this until I met you. All these wired feelings that I have never felt before. And the more I try to ignore them. The more they come up." Elsa replied.

I'm happy to hear you feel the same. I can only imagine men would probably chase you up and down the halls of this castle. You are so beautiful inside and out." Kindle replied.

"T-Thank you, y-y-you are very handsome. Like I said, I've seen many men from this Kingdom. But, none have ever caught my eye before like you." Elsa replied.

Kindle smiled, before standing and walking over to Elsa. With his hand held out.

"May I have the honor of a walk in the garden? With the Queen?"

Elsa smiled, and took Kindle's hand. "Yes, I would love that."

The two made their way to the garden. And as they spent more time together. Elsa felt less nerves and more joyful. She never knew a man could make her feel this way. But, she still tossed the same question in her head.

 _"Is this what true love feels like?"_

 **Well, what did you think? Kind of short, but don't worry. There will be more to come in chapter 5. If you liked it, please leave a comment and I will try to post again soon. Until next time my friends. Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi...? I am so sorry! I have been so busy with life and other stories. And this one has just gotten away from me. But, with now having Disney+ and with Frozen2 coming out, and with you guys being amazing and still commenting and this story. I wanted to finally pick it back up. So, here we are back with chapter 5! As always, please remember to R &R!**

Elsa and Kindle spent the next few hours just walking through the garden and talking. Getting to know each other better.

Elsa never wanted it to end, but she knew that Anna would be returning soon. And she didn't want Anna scaring Kindle away. So, she knew for now it had to come to an end. The two stood at the front gate, hand in hand.

"I had a wonderful time today, Kindle." Elsa said.

"Yes, as did I, but I would like to do this again. But, as a date. And maybe out of the castle? Let me treat the queen to a lovely night out." Kindle replied.

"Oh, Kindle, I would love that, um, when would you like to do it?" Elsa asked.

"How about on Friday? I will collect you when the bell tower strikes seven." Kindle replied.

Elsa smiled, "A-Alright, that sounds perfect."

After some more time, Kindle went home and Elsa went to her bedroom. Where Anna soon met up with her in there.

"Hey sis! You missed a great sleigh ride! Olaf got his nose stolen by a family of rabbits." Anna said, as she went in and sat by her sister on the bed.

"Sounds fun." Elsa replied, not looking up at her sister.

"Elsa, what's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?" Anna asked.

"Well...yes, but nothing bad. I had Kindle over for lunch. And it was lovely, oh it was so lovely, Anna. We walked and talked in the garden for hours. But, then he invited me out on an actual date. Outside of the castle." Elsa replied.

"Oh, Elsa! That is great news! You finally found true love!" Anna replied, as she wrapped her sister in a hug.

But, Elsa did not return the hug or Anna's joy. Instead, Elsa was tense and seemed almost frightened. Anna knew something wasn't right about this whole situation.

"You don't seem happy about it, do you not like Kindle like that?" Anna asked.

"No, no, I do, and that it the issue. I like him so much, that I think I might even love him. But, I have yet to tell him about my ice powers. And you know how they can act up when I get too excited or nerves or well anything else. And I'm scared that if Kindle finds out hard way. Then he will think I'm a freak. And never want to see me again. And I will be alone forever." Elsa replied.

Anna hugged her sister once again, but this time it was a hug full of much more comfort and sympathy.

"Oh, Elsa, don't speak like that. Kindle sounds like a wonderful man. And I'm sure when you tell him, that he will love you no matter what. And you have gotten better at controlling your powers. So, you have no reason to fear them coming out while you are out with Kindle. And you can just wear your gloves for extra protection to be sure nothing happens. Until you are ready to tell Kindle everything." Anna replies.

Elsa jumped up from the bed, and snatched the gloves off her dresser, before throwing them down and stomping on them.

"I shouldn't need these worthless gloves! I should just be able to go out and enjoy myself like you or any other women! But, I can't, I have to be the freak with ice powers! And I have to worry about scaring away the one man who actually likes me! And who probably won't anymore once he finds out the truth!" Elsa snapped, as tears formed in her eyes.

Anna went over and hugged her sister again, which Elsa this time returned. And allowed her tears to soak Anna's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Elsa...I promise.

 **Alright, so that was chapter 5. If you enjoyed it, then please leave a comment and let me know. And I will try to be back with chapter 6 as quickly as possible. Until next time my friends, Blessings! Butterfly582!**


End file.
